Poseidon (God of War)
Poseidon is the god of the seas and a boss from God of War III. History Great War Along with the rest of his godly brethren, Poseidon battled the Titans in the devastating Great War. He helped his brother, Hades, bring down the Titan, Atlas, striking him with his lightning magic, weakening him until the god of the dead could tear out his soul. After the defeat of the Titans at the hands of Zeus with the Blade of Olympus, Poseidon gained dominion over the seas. God Of War After the Hydra emerged, it began terrorizing the Aegean Sea and challenging Poseidon’s dominance. During one of its attacks on a fleet of ships, Kratos appeared and began battling the Hydra’s lesser heads. As he continued fighting the monster, Poseidon appeared before the Ghost of Sparta and gave him the magic of Poseidon’s Rage, which would allow Kratos to unleash the god of the sea’s lightning magic from his body. The Spartan succeeded in slaying the Hydra, allowing Poseidon to retake his control of the seas. God of War: Ghost of Sparta Poseidon was the ruler of Atlantis. After Kratos managed to sink Atlantis, Poseidon eventually found out, and warned Kratos that he will regret on what he has done. God Of War II After Zeus’ defeat at the hands of Kratos, Poseidon attended a meeting on Mt. Olympus that the king of the gods had called. Along with the other gods, the god of the sea witnessed the Ghost of Sparta lead the Titans in an attack on the mountain. God Of War III When Kratos and the Titans were climbing up Olympus, Poseidon quickly leapt to the defense of Mt. Olympus and dropped from the top of the mountain, smashing through Epimetheus’ chest and landing in the ocean at the bottom. Poseidon then summoned the Hippocampis, which began taking hold of the Titans, including Gaia. The sea god eventually emerged from the seas in a watery construct modeled after himself with Hippocampis sprouting from the bottom. Poseidon used the Hippocamis to hold Gaia, while he attacked the Titaness and Kratos. After a terrible battle, the Ghost of Sparta was sent flying through the center of the construct, colliding with his body and knocking the sea god out of his watery form. As Kratos advanced on Poseidon, he warned Kratos that Olympus’ destruction meant the world’s destruction. The Ghost of Sparta did not react and proceeded to brutally beat on the sea god, before finally finishing Poseidon by gouging out his eyes with his thumbs and snapping his neck. Kratos threw his body off the mountain and when it collided with the seas, an enormous tidal wave swept across Greece, leaving almost nothing above water. Later a note in Poseidon’s Chamber revealed that Poseidon had been suspicious of Zeus and interested in Pandora’s power. Powers As a god, Poseidon is extremely powerful and has the power to unleash the seas and violent storms as his weapon. He can generate an enormous Titan-esque form made from water and rock with a large pillar of water leading to the seas below and Leviathans emerging from the bottom of his upper body. Poseidon wields a trident that can shake the earth and unleash lightning attacks and being a god, he is immortal and proof against most forms of attack. He seems to be able to shape-shift and can also grant others aspects of his power. Trivia *Gideon Emery voiced Poseidon. *He was the first god encountered in God Of War and the first god to fall in God Of War III. *Poseidon may not have been affected as much by the evils of Pandora’s Box, since he was suspicious of his brothers actions and wrote in a note that Zeus was not the brother he had known before. *Poseidon’s appearance differs greatly from God Of War to God Of War III. This is most likely because the creators had not planned for sequels. However statues of Poseidon seen in Poseidon’s Chambers in God Of War III do resemble his God of War appearance. The canonical reason may be that Poseidon simply used his godly powers to shape-shift. *During the battle with Kratos, Poseidon mentioned that “Atlantis will be avenged” , referencing that Kratos brought about the city's destruction. *The reason that the Leviathans take the form of horses is reference to that fact that in Greek mythology, Poseidon created horses. *Poseidon’s design during the boss battle in God Of War III seems to be based on the original design of the Titan, Oceanus, who was planned to appear in God Of War II, but didn’t make it into the game. *It's likely that when Kratos opened Pandora's Box, Poseidon was probably infected by Vengeance, ''or Anger'' Category:Video Game Villains Category:God Of War Villains Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Mythology Villains Category:Elementals Category:Male Villians Category:Siblings Category:Spear Users Category:Sequel Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Scapegoat Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength